


A little shore leave

by LTSiha (VassalHess)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M, Light-Hearted, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VassalHess/pseuds/LTSiha
Summary: Shepard and Thane take a walk through a tropical biome exhibit on the citadel while on shore leave.(Unfinished oneshot from 2014)
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A little shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief unfinished oneshot I wrote in 2014 but recently rediscovered on my computer. I thought I'd post it on the off chance someone enjoys it. Better than it rotting on my hard drive :) Maybe one day I will get around to finishing it!

“Are you well, siha? Whilst that shade of red is delightful, I do not believe it is your usual colour.”

Shepard felt his hand on hers, subtly checking her pulse with his fused fingers.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just not a fan of the heat.” That was an understatement, she thought, as sweat soaked through her civilian shirt and dripped down her back.

“It will not harm you, surely? This facility is of human design, after all.”

"Well sure, Thane. Physically I can tolerate the heat. It just makes me feel uncomfortable.”

"Then it is a small mercy that there is no time to visit Rakhana. This climate is… mild in comparison.” His dark eyes glinted with the faintest suggestion of humour. “We should rest for a time. For your sake as well as mine.”

The reminder of his illness smarted like a concussive shot, but she simply nodded and smiled back at him. There was no need to think about Kepral’s or the Reapers. This was why they had gone away after all, to leave it all behind, if just for a few days.

They walked on through the desert enclosure at a surprisingly brisk pace for a couple on shore leave, as Thane only needed a moment to commit each sight to memory. Much to Shepard’s relief they took a seat at the nearest viewing point - a Californian desert exhibit. As soon as they sat on the benches, an interface lit up in front of them providing information on the various floras on display. Shepard lazily scrolled through the presentations until Thane stayed her hand.

“This one. The… Joshua tree. There is a similar plant on Rakhana. We call it The Arms of Arashu. Young drell are told to seek out the embrace of Arashu if they are parted from their parents. Some believe that the tree grants divine protection.”

“Does it?”

“The trunk contains a sap that staves off dehydration for a time. It is certainly useful, whether the work of the goddess or not. But many lost drell find comfort in the divine explanation.”

“We could have used something like that on Mindoir. My neighbourhood’s water purifier was always breaking down. Dehydration is a bitch when you’re working the field.”

“Perhaps Kahje would suit you instead. There is certainly no lack of water there.”

“A planet of water sounds damn good right about now.”

“You are thirsty, siha?”

“You sure you’re not telepathic on top of that eidetic memory thing you have going on?” she rolled her eyes. Thane smiled weakly and rose from their seat, holding a hand out to her.

“I possess many abilities, siha - but reading your mind is a skill I have yet to learn.”

* * *

“Have you ever seen snow?” Shepard said absent-mindedly, stirring the ice in her Thessian Temple cocktail.

“Certainly. Corporations like those that reside on Noveria often need to silence detractors. I have taken several contracts there.”

“But have you ever played in the snow? You know, built a snowman or made snow angels on the ground?”

“I believe my translator is malfunctioning. A man of snow?”

“Quit teasing me. No glitches. A snowman. Exactly as it sounds. You roll up a couple of heaps of snow to make the body and then shape a smaller one for the head. Then add two sticks for arms and maybe a hat or scarf on top to really seal the deal.”

He considered her words for a moment, brow ridges knitted in contemplation.

“Is this an _important_ human tradition?”

“Well… no, not really.” She blushed on top of her already flushed cheeks, realising how childish she must sound. “It’s just a game that human children play in the winter. Sometimes they throw smaller snowballs at each other too.”

“Ah, I imagine that would improve their aim and agility. When I was in training, I would often spend an afternoon evading biotic grenades. Those were not as cold, of course.”

“The Hanar threw grenades at a child?”

“You misunderstand. Only one in every ten was live. And it was an elder drell who trained me. The Hanar may have a strong grip but they do not possess the dexterity nor the strength for propulsion.”

“It’s a miracle you’re not dead.”

“I have no doubt that Arashu watched over me. But you must understand, my body had been honed for combat since I was six. I was not the average child.”

“I know, I know. It’s just different for humans. If your kid is dodging grenades it generally means something’s gone wrong down the line.”

“As it did with you?”

“Well, yeah. Kids shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of crap.”

“To fulfil the Compact was an honour. I do not regret my childhood.”

“No, I know. It’s just hard to reconcile these sorts of cultural differences in my head. To not think of it as slavery or abuse.”

“You must also consider how hard it is for me to reconcile the image of my warrior angel as a child throwing clumps of ice at her peers.”


End file.
